Cuban Paradise
by AngelFace24
Summary: Based off the latest trailer. While Dom is being confronted by Cipher, Letty is back at the hotel waiting for him and makes a an important decision about their future.
1. Chapter 1

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to the reflection of sun shining on my face from the mirror. I move my arm and realize Dom wasn't in bed. I open my eyes to see a note folded on the pillow. I open it and I instantly smile._

 _ **"Went to go get breakfast. Wanted to let you sleep in. Be back soon.**_

 _ **I love you Mrs. Toretto"**_

 _I laugh at how sweet he was. I still can't believe that we're here right now. After all the hurdles we had to jump through and struggles overcome, we finally get to be happy. We didn't want to waste anytime with the second chance we had. We spent the past couple of weeks in the Dominican Republic with our family and we decided we needed a fresh start. We got married again, this time with our family there to share in the moment. The past few days we've been on a long overdue honeymoon._

 _I sit up slowly as my legs are still strained from all the fun we had last night. I grab my rob from off the floor and wrap it around me as I walk over to the window. I take in the view of the city and look at the city. I turn to look down the street and see a young woman around my age with a little girl. She looked a year old and she's being taught how to walk on the sidewalk. She's behind her holding her hands at her sides as they walk step by step. I smile at the little moment and it reminds me about yesterday. Seeing Dom hold that little girl and our conversation last night about when we'd settle down and start our family._

 _I always wanted to have a family with him, I just never thought it would happen or be real until now. I was scared, not of having babies but if I'd be a good mom. I sit back on the bed and grab my phone from the nightstand. I never let out my feelings like this and I'm too much of a wuss to say it to his face so I want to tell him this way. I dial his number and get his voicemail._

"Hey, I know you're coming back soon I just wanted to tell you that you were right. I've thought about us settling down for the longest time but you know it didn't seem real until I saw you holding that little girl. I said I wanted to wait until it saw safer and I was ready. But I'm scared about screwing it up and being a bad mom. I love you and you've always been there by my side even when I never realized it. Seeing you and me with with three kids running around the garage makes the reality less scary. We've lost so much time together and I don't want to waste anymore time waiting."

 _I start tearing up in my eyes and let out a breath of relief._

"Anyway I know this is long but when you come home, I will be here. Waiting for you, naked in this bed, because I'm ready to join team baby. So get your ass over here and have sex with your wife. I love you."

 _I hang up and fall back on the bed laughing and smiling. I'm honestly feel like a weight is lifted from my heart. I get back in the sheets and grab hold of the pillow. I let my slight exhaustion take over and fall back asleep._

 _I feel a pair of lips kiss me and kiss back, knowing that mouth from anywhere. I open my eyes to see a single rose in front of me and my husband on his knees in front of me._

"Hi."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just seeing your face just makes everything else go away."

"You are such a softy mister tough guy."

 _I laugh and kiss him as I grab hold of his face._

"So are you still naked under there?"

"You got my message didn't you?"

"I did and thank you for telling me."

"I just don't want there to be anymore secrets between us."

"Good. So you wanna have a girl?"

 _I laugh as i sit up on my elbow on the bed._

"Maybe, I do. Whatever it turns out to be, I just want them to healthy and happy and for you to be their dad."

"You want more than one."

"Like three."

 _I start to cry a little realizing that this was happening. The next chapter of our lives was starting and we were happy for the first time in a long time._

"Baby don't cry."

"No they're happy tears. I just never thought we'd get here. I love you."

"I love you too."

 _I pull him towards me and kiss him. He climbs into bed with me and his body is on top of me. We roll over to be side to side with each other._

"So if we're gonna have those three kids then we should probably get some practice in."

"Oh, then we better get to work Papa."

 _I kiss him and he pulls me on top of him. We were happy, we were finally starting our life moment can never been taken from us again._


	2. Chapter 2

_They lay in bed taking in the sunset spearing from the balcony. They spent the whole day in their hotel room, just spending time together. He's in his boxers while she's wrapped in the bed sheets. She's lying her back against his front in between his legs while his back is against the headboard. He has his arms wrapped around her with his hands ending up on her stomach. Her eyes are closed and she smiles as he traces small circles on the lower part of her stomach with his index fingers. He sees that she's awake and kisses the side of her head._

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

 _He's surprised, he never saw her scared of anything before._

"About what?"

"Anytime we're in good place, something happens to make it all go wrong."

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _She had faith in what he said was true. She held his hands as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, giving her the feeling that she is always safe whenever he was with her._

"God, I don't ever want to leave this room. I just want to stay here in your arms."

"We can make this our new home."

"You serious?"

"It's a good set-up. My family is your family now and we can take our kids to the beach."

 _She smiles at the picture of them playing with their kids on beach playing in her head. But part of here feels that they already have a home._

"That sounds really nice but.."

"We don't do nice."

 _She smirks at him repeating the words she said yesterday when he brought up the subject of settling down and starting a family._

"I was gonna say we already have a home." _She says referring to their home in LA as she turns her head to look up and face him._

"Home is wherever we are together."

"I know. You know what I miss about home? Your puffy pancakes."

"I can't believe you remember that."

 _They laugh as they recall the morning after their first time together._

"I remember that morning. You made me breakfast and the first thing I noticed were these weird looking pancakes."

"I couldn't get them to stay in circles. You said they looked like clouds to make me feel better."

"They did look like clouds."

"I was nervous."

"What you mean you were nervous?"

"You were the first girl.."

"The first girl you what?"

"The first girl I ever made love to. Before it was just about sex and getting off."

"Okay Ewh."

"But it was different with you."

"Well I was a virgin when you met me so it was gonna be different."

"Okay it was that but it wasn't just physical attraction. What I felt when I was with you was real, I could never feel that way with anybody else."

 _She smiles when she hears him say this. She didn't immediately jump into bed with him, she made him wait six months until she was ready to have sex. It was her first time and she wanted it to be good not just for her but for him. He worshiped her and she felt every kind of emotion she would only let him see. He was her first and her only since then. She turned her body around to lay on his chest with her hand on his heart._

"You...have gotten so soft on me Torreto."

 _He laughed as she said that. She grabbed hold of his neck and looked into his eyes._

"I'm happy you were the first and the last, even though you slept with Trans sister right before you got with me."

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" _He said jokingly._

"I'm playing. It's gone, done never talking about it again okay." _She kisses him and feels him smiling on her lips. She lays down on his chest listening to his heartbeat._

"And our kids are gonna love your puffy pancakes."

"They will?"

"We'll just tell em they're cars, they won't know the difference."

 _They lay there for a while, thinking about their future children._

"So how many you thinking of having?"

"I thought we were good with three."

"Yeah but three what?"

"Well I know you want a boy first and then a girl so she has a big brother keep her safe like you did with Mia. So number three will just be a tie breaker."

"Or we could kill two birds and have twins and then one."

"That is not even funny."

"I was joking."

"Well tell that to the three god kids we have out our eighteen nieces and nephews Uncle Dom."

"One at a time then."

 _She knew he was was joking but she was serious. She had no idea Dom's family in Cuba was so big. He had more cousins than she could count and they all had at least two kids._

"Sofia."

 _He wonders why she said that name._

"If we have a girl, I'd name her Sofia."

"That sounds nice. I was thinking about maybe Ava."

"That beautiful Dom. I know she would love that."

 _Ava was his mother who died when Mia was born._

"Ava and Sofia Torreto."

"Those two are gonna be a handful." _He says and they laugh at how it would be with two girls._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Can we name our boy after my dad?"

"Absolutely. He would be so proud of the man you become. And you are going to be a great dad."

 _She looks up at him and sees the tear streaming down his eye. She takes his face in her hand and turns him to face her._

"Baby, you're gonna be a good father to them."

"I just can't believe we get to have this. We might have just made a baby right now."

 _She smiles and her eyes starts to well tears._

"I can't wait to start our family together."

 _She kisses his cheek and rests her head in the crook of his neck. He holds her close to his chest and doesn't let go of his hold. Her eyes are closed so she doesn't see the frown on his face. The secret that he's hiding from her would destroy their world and what he's about to do will break her heart._


End file.
